As mobile communication technology advances rapidly and the Internet blooms, there is a substantial change to our lifestyle and work, and mobile communication apparatus has become one of the indispensable tools in our daily life and work. The development process of mobile communications in a chronological order is described briefly as follows:    (1) The first generation (1G) mobile communication technology: It is an analog communication technology capable of transmitting voices only, and includes technical specifications such as AMPS and TACS, etc. The drawbacks of the first generation (1G) mobile communication technology include limited capacity, many technical specifications, incompatibility, poor security, low communication quality, and incapable of providing data business or automatic roaming.    (2) The second generation (2G) mobile communication technology: It includes technical specifications such as GSM (including DCS), TDMA and CDMA, and has the major features of providing digital voice business and low-speed data transmission business. Although the second generation (2G) mobile communication technology has improved voice quality and security, and provided automatic roaming business, each technical specification adopt a different technical measures, the mobile communication standards cannot be unified, and thus users can have roaming conducted within a range covered by the communication technology of a same technical specification only. In addition, since bandwidth of the second generation communication system is limited, the scope of applications of the data transmission business is restricted greatly, and a high-speed data transmission business such as the multimedia data transmission business cannot be achieved.    (3) The third Generation (3G) mobile communication technology mainly includes three specifications, respectively W-CDMA, CDMA2000 and TD-SCDMA. Compared with the first generation (1G) and second generation (2G) mobile communication technologies, the third Generation (3G) mobile communication technology features a higher transmission rate and a broader bandwidth than the previous two generations, and the 3G mobile communication technology has a minimum transmission rate of is 384K bps, and a maximum transmission rate of 2M bps, and the bandwidth is up to 5 MHz. Such specification not only allows voice data transmissions, but also provides a fast and convenient application of wireless transmissions such as logging on the Internet via a wireless connection, so that users can have communication services with a low price and a plentiful content.
From the description above, the third generation (3G) mobile communication apparatus refers to a new communication system integrating multimedia communications including wireless communications and the Internet with respect to the first-generation analog mobile phone and the second-generation GSM and CDMA digital mobile phone. The third generation (3G) mobile phone not only processes multimedia information such as graphics, music and video streams and provides information services such as multimedia information, website browsing, telephone conference, and e-commerce, but also supports different transmission rates. In other words, the 3G mobile phone can support wireless transmission rates of at least 2 M bps, 384 k bps and 144 kbps indoors, outdoors, and in a driving environment.
At present, the technical standard of 3G mobile communication apparatus is divided mainly into the following three wireless connection standards according to the International Telecommunications Union (ITU):    (1) Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA): Main supporters thereof include European GSM system manufacturers such as Ericsson, Alcatel, Nokia, Lucent, Nortel and some Japanese companies such as NTT, Fujisitu and Sharp. Based on present existing GSM systems, the W-CDMA creates a transitional 3 G communication network system. Since the GSM system is very popular in Europe and Asia, W-CDMA has competitive advantages in the European and Asian markets.    (2) Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000): This is a communication network system mainly proposed and developed by the North American Qualcomm Company and originally supported by Motorola, Lucent and Samsung. Samsung primarily established the CDMA2000 standard, which is derived from the narrow-band CDMA One and upgraded the standard from the original CDMA One structure to 3G, and thus the cost for establishing the system is relatively low. The regions using CDMA include Japan, Korea and North America only, and thus the number of CDMA2000 supporters is not as large as the number of W-CDMA supporters, but the research and the technology of the CDMA2000 are developed most quickly among these standards, and a large number of 3G mobile phones adopting the CDMA2000 standard are available in the market.    (3) Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA): This is a 3G standard developed and established solely by the People of Republic of China. On Jun. 29, 1999, Datang Telecom (former Telecommunications Science and Technology, Department of Post and Telecommunications) proposed the TD-SCDMA standard to the ITU, and the TD-SCDMA has unique advantages on the application of frequency band, the support of communication business, the flexibility of frequency, and the cost. Besides, since the internal market of China is very huge, major telecommunication equipment manufacturers pay much attention to the TD-SCDMA, and over half of the equipment manufacturers in the world have announced their support to the TD-SCDMA standard.
With reference to the conventional W-CDMA 3G mobile communication system as shown in FIG. 1, the system accesses W-CDMA signals via wireless transmissions, so that a 3G mobile communication apparatus 10 (such as a mobile phone or a PDA) can complete a signal connection with a base station 20, and the base station 20 performs an exchange of wireless resource communication protocol information with a remote network console 21. A core network 30 is connected to a telecommunications network 40 such as PSTN, ISDN, and the Internet for performing various different 3G voice data transmission services. In general, the conventional W-CDMA 3G mobile communication apparatus 10 adopts a system architecture of the W-CDMA 3 G communication protocol as shown in FIG. 2 and comprises four main sections: an application layer 11, a data processing layer 12, a bus interface 13 and a 3G wireless communication module 14, wherein the application layer 11 is used for providing a voice data transmission application such as telephone application, short message application, wireless application protocol (WAP), streaming medium application and video telephone application. The data processing layer 12 includes a non-access stratum 121 and an access stratum 122, wherein the non-access stratum 121 includes a communication protocol layer such as MM, GMM, RABM, CC, SM, GSMS, SS and CBS, and its main job is not related to the wireless access, but it is a communication protocol related to the execution and service link configuration for performing the works of:
(1) performing registration, certification and management of a user's ID;
(2) managing the moving of a terminal equipment;
(3) managing the CS/PS telephone call connection service; and
(4) setting the parameters of CS/PS telephone service channel.
The access stratum 122 includes a communication protocol layer such as MAC, RLC, PDCP, BMC and RRC for a wireless access of W-CDMA 3G to perform the works of:    (1) performing the control, parameter setup, and QoS control of wireless system resource distribution and the setup of wireless channel transmission format; and    (2) performing a compression process of an application layer communication protocol, and a division and a rearrangement of service packets.
The bus interface 13 is a USB (Universal Serial Bus) or UART (Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter) bus interface for connecting a physical communication port of the 3G mobile communication apparatus 10 to the 3G wireless communication module 14. The 3G wireless communication module 14 provides a wireless communication interface, so that the 3G mobile communication apparatus 10 can complete a signal connection with the base station 20.
When terminal application developers of the 3G mobile communication apparatus develop terminal applications, a software solution provided by the communication protocol provider includes a total software and hardware solution of an operating system (OS) platform, a graphical user interface (GUI) and a wireless communication protocol. Although the terminal application developers provide us tremendous convenience for the development of terminal applications, a variety of personalized designs and extended functions also brings us a high level of difficulty and has limitations to the personalized design and the extended function.
As the TD-SCDMA and W-CDMA 3G wireless communication technology develops rapidly, the 3G wireless communication business is provided to the terminal application developers through wireless communication modules, and thus there is a data communication issue between the wireless communication module and the control module. Since the 3G wireless communication business includes a voice data transmission such as telephone, short message, wireless application protocol (WAP), streaming medium and video telephone, therefore it is an important subject for terminal application developers to design a multi-channel management method to cover complicated data transmissions between the control module and the wireless communication module, so that the terminal application developers of the 3G mobile communication apparatus can develop different 3G terminal applications with personalized designs and functions more quickly and efficiently.